An Unexpected Tangle
by Not Just Another Writer
Summary: On the morning after Rapunzel and Eugene's wedding something immensely unexpected occurs that will change their life forever. News of Gothels sister wanting to seek revenge has reached the palaces ears and in order to protect the family's new member they must be kept in the dark about who they are. Everything goes according to plan until they run away and their life is in danger.
1. Nothing More Nothing Less

**I have been reading stories for ages and thought that I should finally write my own. Please review and tell me how I did, i realy want people to comment on what I need to change or make better. ;)**

* * *

Chapter 1-Nothing More, Nothing Less

I inhaled deeply, allowing the crisp fresh air to fill my lungs. My feet wriggled intensely across the smooth freshly washed bed sheets. I loved having bare feet. They felt free, it was my sweet rush of ecstasy.

A far from devious smile slowly grew upon my face; beaming with happiness. My eyes rapidly jolted about as I discovered what it felt like to look through a big pair of married eyes. My pupils dilated from shock, similar to the effects of a dose of drugs.

I was married! For the first time ever I was actually married.

Resembling an over excited child having a sugar rush, I jumped to my feet in one swift move causing the bed to creek, making my balance seem very precarious.

I peered backwards cautiously over my shoulder making sure that Eugene was still in slumber, I didn't want to wake him.

I scurried out of bed desperately trying not to disrupt the sheets still sprawled lifelessly across his body.

I wanted to be like one of those girls who get up at insane hours of the morning and do their hair, only then to return to bed and pretend that they had not yet awoken. This then sent the impression that I looked beautiful twenty four seven and that's exactly what I was going for. However I did have a thought that no matter how hard I tried there is was no way in heaven or hell that I would get the impression of some insane jet lag to cover up (I would have needed a lot of concealer). I was just so immensely tired!

Mid-way through voyage to the newly decorated en-suit bathroom (courtesy of my parents) I halted. Out of the corner of my eye I happened to glimpse a brown, with a tinge of red, coloured stain. It was located front and back of my lacy, floral detailed night dress between my thighs. A mix of confusion and worry rose up inside me.

Was this blood?

Was I bleeding?

I glared abruptly towards the ornate wardrobe mirror stained with archaic residue of its heritage. Fear rushed through me as I prayed that my eyes must be deceiving me. What in the name was this peculiar bump that had arisen hensley over the night?

Like a well-stocked library thoughts whipped through my head as I searched for information that could have the knowledge needed to understand what it could be.

Only recently had I learnt about the delicate subject of sex and reproduction and all the books that had captivated me portrayed that it would take months to know if a child had been conceived so to my knowledge this could not be an unborn baby. Last night was my first time.

I had read one story about a woman, a virgin, had given born to a child but it was only a story. A fairy-tale.

I came to the quick conclusion that the stain was from my broken hymen because my body was also hurting and full of aching pains. But the bump still alluded me.

I pressed my dainty fingers against the skin of my stomach, allowing my palms to follow. Gently, I massaged the area.

Suddenly a piercing high-pitched noise vibrated through my ears and ricocheted around the room as everything else fell silent.

The birds stopped singing.

My heart stopped beating.

Eugene stopped breathing.

Everything was silent, nothing was to be heard because something, I didn't know what, but something moved inside me. Something kicked its foot.

In the absence of blurred vision, blurred hearing came instead. A shaky spider like hand grasped savagely at my shoulder. My entire body swivelled elegantly like ballerina. It was Eugene. His eyes were full of fear. He said something but I couldn't hear him, I was still in shock.

By focusing in on his mouth I could make out his words "What is that?" nothing more nothing less only the fact there was slight quiver on his lips. It was all most likely in the tone but I could see by his expression the appropriate response. Our eyes met and locked together.

"I don't know." Again nothing more… and nothing less.


	2. The Breakfast Message

**I know that I have updated very quickly but the fact is I have nothing to do so I have just been drafting away at the plot. I hope that after reading this chapter you will have a more clear understanding of where the plot is heading from here because to be brutally honest when I put the first chapter up I had no Idea either. Don't know if it's just me but my chapters seem to shorter than most other peoples so I was wondering If you thought it would be better to write longer ones from now on so that more happens in them.**

* * *

Chapter 2 The breakfast message

Eugene cradled my shaking hand underneath the colossal dining table. Shots of adrenalin began to build up rapidly inside me and I could feel my pupils dilating enormously.

The table was silent, not like usual. It was strange and made me feel even more uneasy than before. My stomach was twisting and turning as the queasiness kept trying to consume me. I was battling it with all my strength but I knew I was not being very inconspicuous about it.

It was obvious to anybody that I was in some sort of pain.

I could tell that all eyes were fixated on me.

In order to attempt to reassure people I tried to grow a sweet smile upon my face but it just resulted in a more mangled demeanour to blossom. To my amazement it kind of seemed to work. People relocated their stare and moved their attention to somewhere else.

My bloodshot eyes were shrivelled and my cheeks were no longer rosy, now more pale and lifeless. I was defiantly not very beautiful now, even though I had put all that effort in that morning. This was not how I planned today go.

What seemed like hundreds of plates overloaded with various delicacies and exotic selections were spread in a beautiful array of dazzling colours and shapes across the table. And this was only breakfast.

Exerting as little energy as possible a glanced about at the multitude of dishes. I was so hungry but just the plain thought of consuming something was sickening.

My parents immediately began fill their detailed, fragile china plates with all the food. I was so envious of them.

My alluding bump had grown larger and trying to conceal it was proving a great difficulty more than I had first anticipated. It was worrying, more worrying than anything I'd ever had to worry about before.

It was eating away at me, sending me mad by nibbling ferociously at my thoughts and inner most feelings until maybe I would just snap…

What was I going to tell people?

How would I explain it to my parents?

They would be disgraced!

A single solitary tear slid elegantly down my cheek caressing it. Eugene raised his thumb and gently rubbed it away whispering in my ear "Don't worry." "It will be all right."

I tried to believe him but I could see no way how all this would be ok, it would be more likely for it to get worse.

I nodded hesitantly, after all I didn't want people to think I was going to start crying and draw attention back to me.

As If I was paralysed I rolled my eyes savagely around within my sockets not moving a single muscle or even a follicle of skin.

The same question continued to bounce about aggressively in my head. 'What was I going to do?' I mean I couldn't tell anyone but then I'd have to. It was just so damn confusing! I couldn't make decision.

A small tickling sensation started to creep up my leg ignoring the rules of gravity. It was Pascal. He smiled playfully at me and I returned the favour. Just the sight of him could change my emotions no matter the circumstance.

The sound of mellow mumbling and gentle chewing echoed quietly around, filling the fresh cold air. Giving the room a friendly carefree atmosphere. It even started to begin to trick me that everything was ok.

Suddenly the gigantic mahogany double doors at the entrance to the rustic dining halls swung open with a ginormous thud. The warm sun's rays beamed harshly through the opening and a sweet sirocco breeze swept across. The suns bright bold eye glared down on us as if it were scowling.

A short chubby man, with near to nothing of a beard, in a smart red uniform came running through at a pace which to him properly seemed faster than in reality. I could sense the urgency on his face and the depth of the situation he was about to inform us of.

A deep bellowing voice boomed "I have important news for the majesties to hear involving Princess Rapunzel of Corona"

Everyone's sweet smiling faces changed in a matter of seconds.

"What kind of news do you come bearing" the queen asked cautiously.

"Terrible news. Terrible news in the form of a letter… addressed to Rapunzel"

Enormous gasped were let loose from people's mouths giving the impression of death.

My head rose hastily from its bowing slouched position from where I had been talking to Pascal.

Colour returned abruptly to my face as it turned an astonishing fuchsia colour in a hot flurry. Perfectly formed droplets of sweat were released and fountained over my forehead like a gushing waterfall as if I was having a hot flush. My petite hands shook like a vibrating speaker that was turned up to loud.

"Can I see it" I questioned in an innocent child like manner.

The man hesitated slightly but eventually with great reluctantsy he handed the scrappy letter over into my possession.

It read in scrawny deformed lettering resembling the colour of blood:

_To my dear little flower  
by now I am guessing you have knowledge of the curse I have put upon you.  
But I ensure you that there is no need for you to worry as many people see this as a blessing.  
The child will be born in a week.  
I must tell you that all I have done is merely sped up the growing process as I do get very bored waiting around.  
But the child is 100% yours and the meddlesome thief's.  
You stole a life from me and I will intern steal one from you.  
Your new little golden flower will sing for me every day until the day she dies and I will live forever._

_From your dearest aunty (Gothel's sister)_

Everything was silent you could hear a pin drop until a quiet humming rang out from my stomach. A gold outline shimmered and shone around me and then to utter amazement Golden blonde hair began to erupt from my scalp. Was my child singing?

**I have had this thought about bringing Frozen into the plot and making the story a crossover wanted to know if you think I should or not?**


	3. Whatever the Consequences

**This is just a really quick short chapter expanding slightly on the end of my last chapter because reading back on it I can see that it might not make much sense.  
This chapter takes place directly after the last there is no time change**

Chapter 3- Whatever the Consequences

It was as if time had come to a cessation. I didn't know what emotion to grasp at and express, there were so many that were ready to burst through at my seams. My head was throbbing and I could feel that my waterworks were preparing to rupture through my eyes sockets.

My head ached tremendously from the gallons of golden threads that were pouring out of it like a cascading waterfall of liquid gold. Why was my hair growing back? It had been cut. It was a question that I feared would never be answered. But another played on my mind even more.

Waves of warm stained light brushed brutally across the room. Lighting up every small and dark crevice they could seek out.

I was petrified. Nothing made sense. I could feel my two front teeth slowly creeping over the top of my lower lip. My hands were clammy and moist with sweat but it didn't put me off from rubbing my enlarged stomach.

The bright warm light throbbed intensely from within me as if it were pumping out doses of strong energy. It was singing happiness, sunshine and love. Which was ironic as I did not feel like this. It juxtaposed greatly against my current emotions.

I don't think that it had quite hit me yet. I don't think that I really had taken it in. I was going to have a baby, and that baby was magical. It would be vulnerable. I feared that the same thing that had happened to me would intern happen to it.

It would be a new precious little fragile magic flower.

It had come in to existence to purely serve as a prisoner. I would not let this happen. I was willing to dedicate the rest of my life to protecting it, nothing would ever happen whatever it took and whatever the consequences.

**So basically what I am trying to get across is that Rapunzel is just finding out that she is regaining her magic and that her baby has magic as well. She doesn't want Gothel's sister to have it and there for vows to protect it in every way possible. I know that it is a little confusing to read and understand but I hope you enjoyed it. I have so much going on at the moment and have very little time to just sit down and write but I love to so if you like it I will try my best to keep updating. **


End file.
